


Only Place I Want To Be

by SeaTurtleSadboy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (Mutual Pining but they don't get together yet), Amusement Parks, Dad Gueira, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Honorary Dad Meis, M/M, Mad Burnish Family, Pining, Rated T for Language and like 1 drug reference, Sharing a Bed, Single Dad AU, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaTurtleSadboy/pseuds/SeaTurtleSadboy
Summary: Lio is starting preschool soon, and Gueira and Meis are taking him to the amusement park to celebrate. Throughout their day of fun, Gueira can't help thinking about what his best friend really means to him.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Only Place I Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 4,500 words of pointless family fluff! I love these boys with my whole heart. Also, yes, they still call Lio "Boss." I think it's cute!
> 
> Here's Lio's favorite song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sOID2XxXq0 . It's not important to the fic, but just in case you were curious. :)

Gueira greeted Meis with a grin entirely too wide for six a.m.

“Guess who scored a car seat!” He cried, the equipment raised in one hand and Lio’s tiny fist in the other. 

“Not too shabby,” Meis nodded at the booster seat. He moved aside so Gueira and Lio could enter his apartment. Gueira humphed in triumph, letting go of Lio’s hand so the four-year-old could enter at his own pace. Lio shuffled inside, eyes unfocused from the early hour.

“Morning, by the way,” Meis said, closing the door behind them. “Did you two eat anything?”

“Yep!” Gueira replied. 

Meis eyed him skeptically. He reached over and scooped Lio into his arms, holding the young boy on his hip.

“What’d you have for breakfast, Boss?” He asked.

Lio slowly blinked at Meis, “…Doughnut holes.”

“Yeah, okay. You’re both coming to the kitchen,” Meis said. 

“Hey! We ate!” Gueira said. He placed the car seat down next to the door and turned around to Meis spiriting his son away to the kitchen. 

“Barely,” Meis said. “This is why I told you to come at six. I knew you wouldn’t have eaten right.”

“Maybe we didn’t eat right because we had to come over so early. What do you think of that, smart guy?” Gueira said. Meis put Lio down in one of the black bar stools at the kitchen island. He draped a fuzzy throw from his couch over the boy’s shoulders. Lio burrowed further into the wrap and drooped onto the counter. Meis stifled a chuckle.

“We’ve got a long trip planned for today. I’m thinking scramble. You want coffee or tea?” he directed at Gueira.

“Don’t ignore my excellent logic to feed us, you grandma,” Gueira grumbled as he joined Meis in the kitchen. 

“Daddy,” Lio said. He tapped his little fingers on the counter. “Can I listen to music?”

“Sure, Boss. Maybe it’ll wake you up a little,” Gueira’s surliness dissolved at Lio’s voice. He dug around in the backpack he brought along and pulled out a pair of headphones and his phone. 

“I want Saturday City,” Lio said, making little grabby hands at the device.

“Isn’t it a little bit early for Saturday City? How about we start slow this morning with some Bad Moves?” Gueira reasoned, detangling the headphones.

“No, I want Saturday City. It’s my favorite,” Lio demanded, as much as a sleepy four-year-old could.

“You got it, Boss,” Gueira said, pulling up his kid-friendly rock playlist.

“Don’t bother with the headphones; may as well have some background noise,” Meis said, pulling things from his fridge and his cabinets.

“Will your neighbors be happy about you playing rock music this early in the morning?” Gueira asked.

“Probably about as happy as they are when I play it at one a.m. Go for it.”

Gueira complied with his son and best friend, placing the phone on the counter in front of Lio. The boy laid his face back on the table as the music played, relaxing in the way one only can when hearing a familiar song. Satisfied that Lio was distracted for now, Gueira returned his attention to Meis.

In the time it had taken Gueira to set up the music, Meis had already pulled out everything he needed for breakfast. The kettle was on the stove, egg carton was on the counter, and Meis had already began dicing bell pepper and onion. He was impressed at Meis' speed before he realized he might have been a little more tired than he thought.

“Need help?” Gueira hovered his face close behind Meis' shoulder. For just a second before the vegetables’ scent hit him, Gueira could smell Meis’ shampoo. It was a little smoky, but fresh and masculine. Gueira’s face relaxed of its own accord.

“Beat some eggs?” Meis responded, not even blinking at Gueira’s proximity.

“Into submission!” Gueira chirped. He maneuvered around the other man, grabbing a bowl and a fork from Meis' cabinets. He took five eggs and cracked them into the bowl with a flourish, as though someone was actually paying attention. He caught the tiny quirk of Meis’ lips.

A loud sizzle rose from the stove; Meis added sausage to the pan. The smell forced Gueira to admit that maybe this was already sounding more promising than a handful of Entenmann’s. 

The two worked in tandem on the breakfast. Meis handled the main pan, including the sausage, the scramble, and the slightly simpler scramble made to be appealing to a picky child. Gueira took care of returning items to the fridge, toasting bread, and mixing together his instant coffee, Lio’s hot chocolate, and Meis’ tea. 

(He quietly considered his memorization of Meis’ tea preferences one of his greatest recent accomplishments. Meis wasn’t choosy, but the way he had complimented Gueira when he had made a particularly good cup had been enough motivation to offer to make the tea for the rest of forever.)

Once they were done cooking, Gueira settled into his usual spot beside Lio at the island. Meis stood in front of them and ate at the counter. Lio had perked up considerably with the music playing, and happily sipped his hot chocolate.

“So where’d you get the chair?” Meis asked Gueira between sips of tea. Gueira held his breath for Meis’ reaction, but he didn’t make any particular facial expressions.

“Oh you know, there’s always some family looking to get theirs out of their garage. Would you believe I got this for thirty bucks on Facebook Marketplace? It’s not even that old. It wasn’t even recalled!”

“Nice,” Meis said. “We can’t have Boss shooting out of the car.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if he’ll survive it a second time,” Gueira nodded in false solemnity.

“I’m not gonna fly out of the car,” Lio said. “Meis drives less scary than the bus driver.”

“God, that’s for sure,” Gueira said. “Not only did the driver go on the curb today, Meis, but he nearly ran over a kid walking in the street. Like, I know you shouldn’t walk in the street, but that doesn’t give you the right to run em over.”

“Think you’ll get your own car sometime soon?” Meis asked.

“Nah. I wanna get a motorcycle with a sidecar,” Gueira said mid-chew.

“You’ll only be able to drive when the weather’s nice,” Meis raised a thin eyebrow.

“Not if I’m not a whiny little baby,” Gueira said. “Anyway, the Boss wants a motorcycle too. Right?”

“A cool one,” Lio agreed. “A classic model.”

“Wonder where he learned that one,” Meis muttered.

“I’m gonna make all the other dads so jealous when Lio starts school,” Gueira grinned. “I pull up on my sweet ride while they’re stuck in RAV-4s and minivans and they’ll be like, ‘Wow, following societal conventions got me nowhere in life.’” Meis smiled, but rolled his eyes, as Gueira made a fake mustache with his finger. Gueira looked to Lio for a laugh, but then he remembered that “societal” was more of a fifth-grade word.

“Sure, Jan,” Meis said, mopping the last of his breakfast from his plate with his toast. “Speaking of, which day exactly does Boss start preschool?”

Gueira immediately sunk lower in his seat, face in anguish.

“In two Thursdays,” Lio responded. He held up two fingers to punctuate his point. “I’m going to Prometh County Childcare. It’s at the park with the curly slides.”

“Oh, the good park,” Meis rested his face in his hand and smiled. “You gonna make your dad take you to that park after school?”

“We’re gonna go on field trips there during the day. Right, dad?”

Gueira pushed the last few pieces of onion around on his plate, crestfallen. “Yeah…”

“Oh please, Gueira,” Meis said. “It’s not the end of the world. It should be exciting. Boss is going to be learning and playing with other kids every day! Doesn’t that sound a little better than wandering around, bored in the record store with us and an array of grungy hipsters?”

Gueira knew he was right. If kids were anything like dogs, Lio was probably under-socialized with kids his own age. But that didn’t mean Gueira was ready for him to go.

“It just came so quickly… How did little Boss get so big so soon?” Gueira flopped over on top of Lio’s head. “Boss, stop growing… Just stay this little forever…”

“No way! I wanna be tall! Taller than Meis!” Lio scrambled around beneath the crushing weight of his father’s head.

As the two struggled, Meis collected the near-empty plates and placed them in the sink.

“Squishing him isn’t gonna keep him small,” Meis said. “Anyway, we’re nearing the actual leaving time now. Who’s ready for a road trip?”

“Yes!” Lio cried, fleeing his spot on the stool and running a few steps away. Gueira lay flopped over for a moment, releasing a great sigh, and then groaned sourly,

“Yeah, okay.”

After a quick bathroom break and a hastily descended flight of apartment stairs, the group huddled around Meis’ parking space.

“I guess we’ve discovered the downside of picking up a cheap carseat on the internet,” Meis quipped, leaning against the roof of his car. Gueira was crouched over the back seat, fiddling with the seatbelt. 

“Shut up,” Gueira responded. He whipped out his phone. “This is what we have the internet for. As long as I have the model, I can get directions.”

While Gueira continued his work on the car seat, Meis walked around the car to Lio. Gueira half-listened as Meis turned his attention to the kid, who was tracing his reflection on the car door and mumbling the lyrics to Saturday City. 

“How’re you doing, Boss? Excited?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Lio said simply, with no further elaboration. He was still looking at himself in the door, touching his finger to his reflection like it was another person.

“What’re you hoping to do while we’re there?” Meis asked.

“I wanna ride all the rides,” Lio responded.

“All of them? Even the scary ones?” Meis gaped. 

“My fear will make me stronger,” Lio said, clenching his fist and nodding. Gueira chuckled, visualizing Meis’ confusion.

“Where did you learn that line?” Meis mumbled.

“Ah ha!” Gueira cried from the other side of the car. “Guess who fixed up the car seat? This guy! Come here, Boss, let’s get you buckled in.”

Lio let himself be lifted into the seat by his father. Meis took the opportunity to tuck himself into the driver’s seat and get situated. A minute later, Gueira joined him in the passenger seat.

“Who’s ready for nonstop thrills?” Gueira shouted. “It’s amusement park time, baby!”

“It’s seatbelt time, _baby_ ,” Meis reminded as he pulled up the directions on his phone. He was too distracted to notice the fiery flush breaking out on Gueira’s face. “Siri says it’ll take two hours.”

“That’s not bad,” Gueira said, struggling to get his belt buckled. “Just gotta keep this kid from getting too bored.”

“That’s your job, passenger,” Meis said, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes. “I’m just the transportation.”

—

Meis was _killing_ him. 

He didn’t get to see Meis fully relaxed very often. Sure, they had known each other for years, but most of that was spent working in the record store, or on group outings. It almost never involved Meis slathering on sunscreen and tying his hair up with a pink scrunchie. Never involved Meis in jean cutoffs. _Never_ involved Meis carrying Gueira’s son on his shoulders, both laughing in the late summer sun.

Gueira knew being a dad had changed him. Like, obviously he quit doing drugs, and he fell asleep at nine now sometimes. But he hadn’t realized there would be a day where he thought his best friend and coworker was hot while waving to Lio as he rode on the baby duckling train ride. 

Gueira bit at the inside of his cheek while Meis wiped ketchup off Lio’s face during lunch. Who gave him the goddamn right?

“I wanna go on that one,” Lio said that afternoon. From between the two adults, Lio pointed to the swing ride. Gueira followed his line of vision.

“Oh, me too,” Gueira said, examining the ride.

“No, dad, you’re too big. Rides are for kids,” Lio said.

“I’m a kid at heart!” Gueira cried. Meis laughed.

“That’s for sure,” he said. Then he lowered himself slightly. “We can actually all go on that one, Boss. Would you want to ride with all of us?”

Lio blinked, processing the new information. “We can ride all together?”

“Yeah, buddy! Some of the rides can fit us all,” Gueira said. Lio’s eyes glittered with possibilities.

“Let’s go on it and ride together!” Lio grabbed both adults’ hands and pulled them toward the ride with his tiny baby strength. The two grinned to one another.

Lio didn’t let go of their hands until they settled into a spot in line. Then he stood on the lower bar on the gate, looking intensely at the ride still going on. 

“I want a purple outside chair,” Lio told Gueira in a tone that showed he was taking his enjoyment very seriously. “Because — the outside chairs go the most high.” 

“You got it, Boss,” Gueira said. “Better make sure you make it over before anyone else. As soon as the gates open, everyone will run to pick out their chairs, and it’s first-come, first-serve!”

Lio hopped off the gate and got into a running position. There were still two or three groups ahead of them in line. Meis kept biting his lip to keep from giggling at Lio’s intensity, and Gueira found it annoyingly distracting. 

“You have to pass the attendant before you can start running,” Meis advised. “If you run before then, it’ll be like cutting in line, which is bad.”

“Yeah, Boss, save your energy,” Gueira rested an elbow on Meis’ shoulder. “Charge up now for a big sprint as soon as we get past the gate.”

“Okay,” Lio nodded solemnly. He balled up his fists and stared intently forward. “I’m ready. I’m going to get it, and then you have to follow me, okay?”

“You got it, Boss,” Meis said, right as Gueira said, “Of course!”

When the ride ended and the previous group left, Gueira could see Lio practically vibrating as they approached the gate. The attendant counted their group members, nodded, waved them forward…. And then Lio shot away from the gate like a rocket. 

“Woo-hoo!” Gueira cheered, fired up. “You go, Boss!” He bolted after his son, whooping as went. He spun around once, looking back at Meis, whose face had split into a smile as he ran after the other two. When Gueira kept running, it was with renewed vigor.

Even with the purple chairs on the opposite side of where they entered, it wasn’t a long run. Gueira ran slowly so Lio could still reach the chair first. He collided with the swing, arms out, and grinned up at his dad.

“I got it!” he said. 

“I knew you would! You’re so fast!” Gueira beamed. He stood over Lio, helping to buckle him in. Meis trotted up behind them, and Lio looked around Gueira to call him. “Meis, come ride next to me.”

“What about me?” Gueira gasped, half teasing as he double checked the clasp.

“Meis is the guest, daddy, he has to be next to the outside,” Lio said, as if it was obvious.

“Yeah, _Gueira_ , I’m the guest. You have to go on the inside,” Meis cackled. He flopped into the chair next to Lio and fastened himself in.

“Well that’s fine by me!” Gueira huffed, grabbing the chair next to Meis. “If we all hold hands while we go around, we’ll make a chain.”

“You’re not supposed to do that,” Meis said.

“What are they gonna do, launch me off the ride?” Gueira scoffed.

“Dad, don’t get in trouble,” Lio scolded. He turned to Meis. “The people at Taco Bell say dad is too rowdy.”

“Hey!” Gueira sputtered. “That was one time!”

“Dad didn’t wanna follow the rules and now we can’t go back to Taco Bell. But I wanna come back here so dad has to be good,” Lio said. 

“Yeah, you’re enjoying yourself?” Meis asked. Gueira appreciated him ignoring the Taco Bell incident.

“Yeah!” Lio said. “This place is the best!” Then he turned to Gueira. “So don’t get banned.”

“I won’t! Jeez!” Gueira cried. “I’m responsible.”

“All clear!” The ride attendant whistled, waving before they started the operation. Next to Gueira’s head, the base of the ride hissed and hummed. They lifted just barely off the ground in their chairs, and then started moving forward. 

Gueira watched Lio kicking his little legs back and forth, as though running on the slowly distancing ground. Then he looked over at Meis, watching Lio as well. He couldn’t see the other man’s face, but Gueira figured he probably found Lio as adorable as he did.

Soon they were whirling through the air. It had been a long time since Gueira had been on a ride like this. He released the lightness in his chest through laugher. 

Even more satisfying was watching Lio, though. Initially, he kept his hands glued strictly to the chains, but once he got into the rhythm, he started to let go and feel the wind on his fingertips. He was grinning widely at the world around them, taking in the view from a new angle.

And Meis…

Meis was in his own world. He spent most of his time in the air with eyes closed, feeling the weightlessness. His hair trailed behind him in the wind, and he leaned forward with his shoulders like he was leaning into the feeling. He was really fucking pretty.

From this angle, Gueira could see them both against the bright, blue sky. Lio and Meis, enjoying themselves, in the moment. 

_‘My whole world is right here,’_ he thought.

…

Oh. Fuck.

Gueira gripped his blazing cheeks with his hand, covering his mouth as though he’d said it out loud. 

He didn’t think it on purpose, but he couldn’t deny it either. Lio was his whole reason for living. Gueira pulled his life together just so he could be a dad Lio could be proud of. He was Gueira’s pride and joy. 

And if Lio inspired him to change his life, Meis gave him the means to do it. He let Gueira work at his record store even though it meant bringing a ten-month old into work. He practically half-raised Lio. He hung out with Gueira every day at work, and Gueira hadn’t felt alone in years.

He could count on Meis for anything, even something as carefree as driving them to an amusement park before Lio had to start school for the first time. Gueira lowered his hand. It was hard to be embarrassed when his feelings made so much sense.

Meis opened his eyes and gazed out over the park, and then at Lio. The man looked back toward Gueira. They shared a grin that felt just a little deeper than before.

—

Gueira fumbled with his house keys in the dark. When they left this morning, he had kept the porch light off to avoid a mosquito onslaught later in the night. But as he looked to Meis, holding an unconscious Lio in his thin arms, he would have appreciated getting them into the apartment sooner.

Once he got the door open, he led Meis through. 

“Thanks for carrying him in,” Gueira whispered. He flicked on a table lamp to provide just enough light that they wouldn’t knock into anything. “Can you lay him down in bed?”

“Not like I have the keys to let us in,” Meis whispered back without malice. “And sure.” Gueira opened the door and Meis stepped through to Lio’s room. He navigated some toys and clothes tossed on the ground and gently lowered Lio onto his bed. Gueira watched as Meis draped the blankets over Lio’s body, tucking the blankets around his shoulders. He even placed Lio’s favorite stuffed dragon into the corner between him and the wall. Gueira’s lips curved into a smile.

Meis walked back out of the room and slowly closed the door behind him. 

“He’ll sleep well tonight, I think,” Meis said.

“And wake up at 6AM tomorrow to bug me,” Gueira laughed quietly. “You want a drink while you’re here?”

“Water would be good. I haven’t drank anything since this afternoon,” Meis responded. 

Gueira led them back to the kitchen. He flicked the lights on, now that Lio was tucked in. Meis blinked blearily.

Gueira got the man a glass of water and held back the sharp quip he’d considered about Meis’ obvious tiredness. Instead, he said, “Thanks for today. Lio had a lot of fun.”

“I did too,” Meis said, accepting the water and cutting himself off by downing the glass. Gueira poured him another while Meis continued, “I haven’t done anything like this in ages. It was cool.”

“Not too bad shadowing a toddler all day?”

“Not like it’s much different from shadowing a toddler at the store all day. Though I guess there are more roller coasters.”

“Think your knees will ever be the same after so many rides on the caterpillar kiddie coaster?” Gueira gestured. Meis winced.

“Don’t remind me. I think I’ll be feeling that third ride when I’m sixty. If they’re gonna let adults on the ride, they should at least provide some leg room for em.”

Meis paused, looking down at his glass. “But Lio was pretty happy. I’d do it again if he asked.”

Gueira ignored the fluttering in his chest and the dopey grin probably spreading over his face. “He probably would if we went back again.”  


“I wouldn’t complain,” Meis said. Then he yawned. Gueira checked the microwave clock. Nine p.m. He looked back to Meis.

“Hey, you’re obviously beat. Do you wanna stay over?” 

“What?” Meis said. He checked the clock too. “It’s only nine.”

“Yeah, and you woke up at five. And drove for four-plus hours. And spent all day in the sun. You’ve basically worked all day.”

“Arguable,” Meis raised an eyebrow. 

“Look, I’m just offering,” Gueira raised his hands. “Instead of driving home for an extra twenty minutes or whatever, you just collapse here. You take a shower, drink some water, pass out. Tomorrow morning we eat a proper breakfast, by your specifications, we all go to work together, and I help you open the shop.”

Meis paused, squinting at him. “…I don’t have any clothes to change into.”

“You are easily my size. I have pajamas. I have work-appropriate clothes. I think, and this might be reaching, that my style is even alt enough not to embarrass you at work tomorrow.”

Meis smirked. “A little too 2000s-scene for my taste, but it’s not too bad.” 

Gueira shot him an encouraging look. Meis pursed his lips.

“Okay, you’ve made your case. I accept. Thank you,” Meis said. “I really am a zombie right now, and I am not trying to hit a deer on the way home.”

Gueira let a lazy smile take over his face. “Sweet.”

They fell into amicable banter as they prepped for bed. It would have almost felt like a normal bedtime routine, had the two of them been living together. They playfully ribbed one another as Gueira provided Meis a toothbrush, a towel and pajamas, and Meis provided Gueira stern advice on why properly taking care of himself did include moisturizing, actually.

“I’m buying you a container of coconut oil,” Meis said, tugging Gueira’s shirt over his freshly-showered head. Gueira struggled against every brain cell in his stupid head to respond normally despite _Meis wearing Gueira’s shirt to bed_.

“You can buy me whatever you want, Moneybags. I’m not above sugaring.” Oh. He failed.

“You’d be a terrible sugar baby,” Meis grinned. “Your sugar daddy would ask you to say something sweet to him and you’d probably tell him to stuff it.”

“I guess I just need a sugar daddy who’s into rude otters. I’m sure there’s one out there somewhere,” Gueira shrugged, burying the accompanying images deep in his brain. “Anyway, let’s talk sleeping arrangements. I’m gonna level with you; my couch is super shitty.”

“I don’t care. I’ve slept in some shitty places before; I doubt this is worse,” Meis said.

“Hmmm,” Gueira squinted and drew his lips into a line, doubtful. “Honestly, I would way rather you take my bed and I sleep out here.”

“No way; this is your house,” Meis said.

“Yeah, and you’re the guest. Plus, you drove me and my kid over four hours today just so we could go to an amusement park. AND I only paid for half your gas, AND you had to pay for your own ticket and food. I’m pretty sure that’s bed-worthy,” Gueira said.

“I’m not keeping tally, dude,” Meis raised an eyebrow.

“I am, a little bit,” Gueira admitted. “You do a lot for me, man. I dunno. Just like, let me be nice back in the ways that I can.”’

Meis didn’t say anything for a moment, just giving Gueira an indecipherable look. Gueira was on the verge of worrying he said something inappropriate, but he still felt like he was right, so he didn’t open his mouth.

“What size bed do you have?” Meis said suddenly.

“Uh, queen, I guess. I promise your spindly spider legs’ll fit. Probably better than on the couch,” Gueira said.

“Okay. Are you opposed to sharing your bed with me?” Meis said.

Gueira’s brain short-circuited. 

“Huh?” he asked intelligently.

“It’s not very gentlemanly to kick a guy out of his own bed. But I see where you’re coming from. So, we could always just share the bed,” Meis said, as though it was the simplest solution in the world.

“I snore,” Gueira said, without thinking, and held himself back from face palming right there. “I don’t wanna bother you.”

“Snoring doesn’t bother me. Unless you’re like, a freight train,” Meis said.

“No. I’m, you know, moderate,” Gueira said. He was recovering, despite the excited hammering in his chest. “Yeah, we could share. Better than the couch. Sometime I’ll have to show you why it sucks so bad. Admittedly, this couch has been with me since I picked it up off the side of the road six years ago.”

“Spooky,” Meis smirked. Gueira led him into his room, a giddiness bubbling in his chest.

“You like against the wall, or outside?” Gueira asked.

“Wherever you usually aren’t; I’ll claim the other side as mine,” Meis said.

“Better go against the wall then,” Gueira ignored the surge of feeling associated with Meis claiming any part of his bed. “Wouldn’t want you hurting your back on the me-shaped dent on the outside.”

“I thought you said we were basically the same size,” Meis said, climbing into the bed and settling in against the wall. He curled up quickly beneath the covers. 

“Same-sized clothes, man. Who knows what weird shapes I make when I sleep,” Gueira sat on the outside, shuffling in as well.

“I guess I’ll find out,” Meis said. “If you kick me, I’m kicking you back.”

“Please, I think I could take you, even in my sleep,” Gueira countered playfully. He laid his head against the pillow. “Good to put the lights out?”

“Go right ahead. I think I’m gonna pass out any second,” Meis said, closing his eyes.

“Cool,” Gueira said, and he clicked off the lamp next to his bed. The room bathed in darkness. “Night, Meis. And thanks again, for today.”

“Any time,” Meis mumbled into the pillow. Gueira’s eyes hadn’t adjusted well enough to see him yet, but he sounded sleepy. “Good night, Gueira.”

Gueira stared at the shadow he knew was Meis. He could hear the other man’s soft breathing, slowing down gradually as he fell asleep. They weren’t touching, but he could feel the dip in the bed reminding him he wasn’t alone. Gueira kept looking at that shadow until he could see Meis, passed out immediately just like he said.

Finally, Gueira exhaled,

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like shitty GueiMei doodles, check me out on Tumblr -https://seaturtlesadboy.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
